


In Case of Emergency

by Maligayax



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, dad!sebastian stan x mom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maligayax/pseuds/Maligayax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a little overwhelmed by emotions whilst Sebastian is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here it goes. This is the first thing I’ve ever written fiction-wise off my own back, and I’ve been thinking about starting to write for a while now because I did enjoy it when I had to do it at school. I’m pretty scared to post this, and it’s probably not very good, I’m always messing up my tenses and I haven’t studied English as a school subject for over a year so I’m pretty rusty! I’m sorry if Sebastian’s too OOC, I couldn’t really think of any endearments or petnames he’s use, and I’m sorry that he’s not in it as much as he probably could’ve been! I just wanted to try my hand at writing something and I love the idea. I’m just going for it and hoping for the best right now, I hope you enjoy this, please comment what you think!

You put your 6 year old little boy to sleep in his Captain America themed bedroom, half an hour later than his usual bedtime because you just couldn’t say no to his steel grey puppy-dog eyes when he asked to watch another episode of his favourite cartoon. You gave him a tender peck on the forehead before tucking him in, turning on his night light and leaving the room, making sure to keep the door halfway open.

Slowly, you made your way to the living room, grabbing a glass of water on your way and then comfortably sitting yourself in front of the TV, fondly rubbing your swollen, 6 month pregnant belly, and smiling when you received a gentle kick against your hand. As you sat in front of the TV watching a random documentary, thoughts of your husband Sebastian started to run through your mind; he was away filming at the moment but thankfully due home next week.

When you first met him, you had no idea of how much he was going to affect your life, he had given you the best gift of happiness and of your son as well as the baby on the way. He’s always so caring towards your son never losing his temper or patience, even when teaching your little boy how to use a phone for emergencies or when he taught him how to ride a bike, as well as doing everything he could to help around the house, despite how exhausted he was after months of filming and promoting. He always had a bright grin on his face and you couldn’t thank God enough for leading you to a man with such a heart of gold. Thinking about him just made you miss him more and before you knew it, a few tears had escaped your eyes and you silently laughed at yourself as you wiped them away.

What you didn’t notice is that your son awoke at the sound of your sniffles, and he made his way to the living room to see what was wrong with his mommy, the carpet on the floor silencing his movements. As soon as he saw you wiping your eyes, he ran to your room and grabbed your phone calling Sebastian. 

“Hey honey,” Sebastian spoke into the phone, he was just getting ready for a night shoot, not expecting a call from you, but always happy to hear your voice. 

“Daddy!” Your son replied through the phone, excited to hear his father’s voice but also in a panic due to seeing you crying. 

“Oh, hey buddy, what are you doing up? It’s pretty late. Are you okay? Is your Mom okay?” The worst scenarios immediately rushed into Sebastian’s mind, as he remembered your son was taught to use the phone only in cases of emergencies. Being so far from his family always left him a little anxious, especially in your current state. 

“She’s crying Daddy,” a tired and sad whisper travelled through the receiver. Sebastian let out a relieved breathe he didn’t know he was holding, glad to know that nobody was hurt, but a frown quickly took over his features as his brain processed what his son was saying. He told his father what happened, where he was and that he came straight to call as soon as he saw your tears. A sigh escaped Sebastian’s mouth, sad that he couldn’t be there in person.

“Well, we can’t have that can we bud? Well done for calling me, I need you to calm down a little for me pal, and I need you to do me a big favour now, okay? Go to your Mommy and give her the phone, remember to be careful when you’re walking with the phone, and give her a giant hug and kiss, then sit next to her and cuddle her, okay?” Sebastian replied to your sleepy son on the phone.

“Okay Daddy,” his small voice said, and then Sebastian could hear him walking through the family New York apartment. Sebastian sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, he hated being so far from you knowing that you’re upset, but the thought of your son seeing this as an emergency brought a small smile to his face, the caring nature of his mother showing through. 

You lifted your head when you heard your son coming into the room, drying your face with the sleeves of your top, you sent a timid smile his way and then furrowed your brow in confusion when you saw your phone in his tiny hands. 

“Hey baby, why are you still awake? And why do you have my phone?” You spoke to your son as he shuffled over. He lightly pushed the phone into your hands and the corners of your lips upturned slightly at the sight of Sebastian’s caller ID on the screen. As you raised the phone to your ear, you was attacked with small arms around your neck and a sloppy kiss planted on your cheek; a tiny chuckle left your mouth as he sat down stretching one of his arms across your rounded tummy, you reached your free arm around him and started to rub his back. 

“What was that for?” You questioned your son with a wide grin on your face, he responded by snuggling closer to your body. Sebastian had a matching grin on his face as he heard these actions take place over the phone. 

“Hey honey, did he pick up when you called? I didn’t hear anything and I thought he was sleeping!” You exclaimed through the phone, your heart warming at the thought of your husband on the other end. 

“Hi doll, no actually, I thought you’d be sleeping too, he called me and told me that you’ve been crying. What’s wrong darling?” His smooth voice soothed you as you settled further into the couch, and you giggled at the endearment he gave you. 

You placed a kiss on the top of your sleeping sons head and sighed before you spoke into the phone. “I’m okay Seb, it’s just hormones, you know? Just missing my hunky husband, nothing to worry yourself about.” 

You both let out a short laugh at your choice of words. “Seriously though, are you okay? I wish I could be there, I’m so sor-,” he started to apologise but you quickly cut him off. “Sebastian, no, stop. We’ve been over this, you don’t need to apologise for anything. Of course I wish you were here, but you have your work life too, it’s your job and it’s something you love. You already turned down two parts when baby number one was born. All three of us are perfectly well, and are excited for your return next week, please don’t worry about us too much, okay?” You tell him in your mom voice, slowly running your fingers through your son’s hair. 

A knock on his trailer door from his PA signalled that he had to leave in a few minutes. He hated to have to end the call, but he knew it was getting late and you needed sleep soon. “What did I do to deserve you? As long as you’re sure you’re all right. I have to leave to start night shoots now, be careful and stay safe, tell the little guy I love him when he wakes up tomorrow, I can hear his snores through the phone, something he definitely inherited from his mother. Get some sleep, I love you.” 

You found his words and protectiveness touching, and gave a huff of amusement at his dig about the snoring, “very funny Mr. Stan, don’t work too hard and we love you too. See you soon.” 

“See you next week Mrs. Stan,” was his final response before he had to hang up. 

Putting the phone down on the coffee table, you started to wake up your little prince, feeling bad that you couldn’t carry him because of your pregnancy. You guided him to your room as it was closer to the living room and helped him get into Sebastian’s side of the bed before climbing into your own side and switching off the light. A small movement from the baby caused your face to split in another grin. 

You fell asleep quickly with a smile on your face, your son’s soft snores lulling you to sleep. Whilst Sebastian spent the night working hard, excitement running through his veins as he thought about seeing his family again in only a weeks’ time.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Don't forget to comment, constructive criticism is welcome! My tumblr is www.ayeebucky.tumblr.com if you'd prefer to message there! I posted this there too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
